


Set Me On Fire

by Badgers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best friend sex, Bottom!Scott, Everything leads to sex, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Made up herbs, PWP-ish, Really though everything is made up, and the points don't matter, mild dub-con, stiles is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgers/pseuds/Badgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupinalactone- a made-up herb that affects canines much like Nepetalactone affects Felines. If Scott were a dog, he'd be rolling around in a drug haze drooling all over everyone. As it is, he's more human than canine, and Lupinalactone affects him quite differently.</p>
<p>That doesn't matter, though. What does matter is the fact that Stiles is the one who has to clean up after everyone, and Scott's lucky he's such a great friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Me On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best, not by far, but I was comfortable enough with it to post it! I hope someone enjoys it. I might post a chapter two, reaction and a continuation of their sex-times, but it's 50/50. I suppose I'll see how this one works out before I go there.

When Stiles had gotten the text, he'd expected something different. Obviously.

**Scotty:** _Stikes pls come rifht awat SOS_

He'd managed to blink the sleep from his eyes long enough to skim over the words, squinting a bit as he tried to process the typos, and then with no further hesitation he'd tripped out of bed and pulled on a pair of canary yellow pants that clashed horribly with the red T-shirt he'd been wearing- for which you couldn't possibly blame Stiles. If he'd known the exact state of SOS then he might've taken the time to match up his clothing a bit more. As it was, he was standing, panting, in the doorway to Scott's bedroom looking like a walking condiment advert, bat brandished, staring in shock down at his very naked,  _very aroused_  best friend.

"Scott?" He choked.

"Stiles," Scott practically cried out, the word muffled by the pillow his face was pressed into. The wolf's hands were clasped tightly behind his head, knuckles white with how strong a grip he'd kept, arms trembling more than his entire body. Stiles' eyes flickered down to where the Latino's ass was flexing as Scott's hips rolled against the bed, grinding against the mattress and fuck-

"Sc- What the hell? What-" Stiles broke off to wave his bat around, and then thought better of it, dropping his bat and turning on his heel, face safely pointed at the blank wall space near the door rather than at his bro's strong thighs, "-What are you doing? Don't tell me your emergency is that you're lonely 'cause you could probably call in a casual favor from, I dunno,  _Allison_ \- Oh my God, Scott."

He wriggled away from the hands slithering over his waist, twisting around and backing up against the wall, which was apparently the worst idea. Scott didn't let the discomfort deter him, and just stalked closer and pressed his entire body up against Stiles like it was his right. Stiles was reminded then that Scott was really naked and  _really aroused_ , a fact made even more obvious by the hard, hot point against Stiles' thigh.

"Stiles, God, I was afraid you wouldn't come," Scott panted, already sounding absolutely debauched. His hands crawled up the taller boy's sides to rest on his ribs, the the momentary paralysis Stiles had been driven into was shocked out of place when he felt a pair of eager teeth press into the nape of his neck.

Well. This situation was certainly one Stiles didn't actually think he'd ever be a part of.

He layed his palms flat against Scott's -burning- chest and shoved with all his strength, knowing that anything less probably wouldn't even shift the werewolf. It had the desired affect and Scott stumbled back. The paler of the two tried hard to ignore the absolute desolation on the other's face.

"Scott, stop. What are you doing?"

Scott whimpered, then, and the sound was all animal. He dropped down to his knees and shifted forward enough to press his face reverently against Stiles' thigh. It made the other boy flinch, but he wasn't shoved away.

"Stiles. Stiles, oh, fuck. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Deaton told me not to, but I didn't- shit, Stiles. It hurts so much. I'm so sorry."

Stiles' brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of the breathless babble, but he caught the vet's name and could swear on his life his eyes almost rolled out of his head. Of-flippin'-course he had something to do with this.

"You were the only person I could think of," Scott continued, rubbing his cheek against Stiles' leg, "I keep trying but it burns. Every time. Stiles, it fucking hurts."

Stiles' hand jerked awkwardly as he pat Scott's head, "There there, Buddy," He laughed, the sound strained and uncomfortable. It grew even more so when he realized Scott was humping his leg.

"Listen," He continued, bracing a hand on the werewolf's head and prying them apart, steadfastly ignoring Scott's heartbroken whine, "I'm just going to make a quick phone call, and then I'll be right back. I promise."

He turned around and slid out of the room before he could break from Scott's face, all hazy brown eyes and flushed cheeks, and shut the door resolutely in his face. He blocked out the desperate noises from the other side and dialed in Deaton's number.

"Hello?"

Shit, "Yeah, Hi. Stiles. I have a tiny problem."

"Which would be?" Oh like he didn't know.

"Scott apparently did something you told him not to, and now he's rolling around like-" Stiles blanched, "- I don't know, like he's in heat or something."

"I can assure you, Stiles, that he isn't. Male wolves don't have heat cycles."

"I know! I was just- what's wrong with Scott?"

There was a sigh on the other end that Stiles suspected was purely for dramatics, "There was supposed to be a shipment of Lupinalactone delivered to the clinic today, which I expressly told Scott not to go near. It's a drug that affects canines like catnip usually affects felines, and I was worried about how Scott would react to it, given that he's more human than not."

Stiles took a moment to process what he'd just been told. So Scott was hopped up on dognip? "Then why is he aroused? Lupinalactone doesn't affect dogs like that, so why-?"

"Because the drug is meant to induce a state of pleasure in dogs, and since Scott is more human that he is canine, his default 'most pleasurable state' is sexual. His body is over compensating for the affect and forcing him into a heightened state of arousal... though I'm afraid it's more complicated than that."

"How in the hell could this possibly be more complicated? Scott's full of some kind of werewolf aphrodisiac so he's in there trying to breed his mattress."

"Because the highest pleasurable state for any human is orgasmic."

...What.

"O-Okay? So Scott just has to get off? Sorry to burst your knowledge bubble but apparently he has. Many times. It isn't working."

"Then maybe you should lend a bit of help, Stiles."

"Are you suggesting I go give my best friend a handjob? I didn't think you were into that sort of thing, Doctor," Stiles choked, trying for humour and failing considerably.

"I'm not suggesting anything, Mr. Stilinski. Good luck with helping your friend." And then the dick hung up.

Stiles stared forward for a long moment, phone still held to his ear, trying to process the new information. So Scott was rolling around with a burning dick because he couldn't  _just say no_  to a mysterious package Deaton had ordered -for some reason. His own hand wasn't cutting it so, what? Stiles' was supposed to... supposed to...?

With the lack of auditory distraction, Stiles could hear quite clearly through the door, enough to make out tiny, pained noises that were obviously Scott's. He sounded close to crying, and the realization of that tore at Stiles' chest.

God, why did he have to be such a great friend? Standing up, Stiles put his phone away with shaky hands, mouth suddenly dry. Scott was going to owe him so much for this. At least three months of groveling and maybe then Stiles would let up. Or not. It all depended on how scarring this would be.

"Scott!" He called, grimacing when he heard a harsh hitch in breath, "I'm coming back in, okay? Don't you dare tackle me. Don't even touch me, not yet, okay? Just... stay by the bed."

A moment, and then a small sound of acquiescence. Stiles straightened his back and took a deep breath.

Opening the door, he was actually surprised that his request was heeded. Scott looked wrecked, crouched on the floor by the bed, practically balled up, with his face smashed against the duvet. One of his hands was tugging through his hair in what looked to be a painful grip, the other was between his legs, clawed hand working at his dick. That looked like the most painful thing. Stiles could see the flesh on his shaft was red and burned looking, and fought back a wince when he saw Scott's claws scrape carelessly along it, like the pain of that couldn't register past the pain of being rubbed raw.

"Oh my God, Scott, stop," Stiles dropped down and forced Scott's hand away from his cock, earning a sob from the boy.

"Stiles, no. Please, just let me-"

Stiles shushed his friend, pulling him up gently by his wrists. Scott went willingly, burying his face in what he could of Stiles' chest, rocking his hips against anything he could get to. The action sent a sharp sensation through the taller boy that he couldn't identify as pleasure or nausea.

Slowly, he pressed forward until Scott had nowhere to go but backward, onto the bed. He went with it fairly well, shuffling back and staring at Stiles with this desperate, reverent look, legs automatically falling open. Stiles tried to swallow and really, he couldn't.

He toed off his shoes with kind of automatic movements, slipping off his shirt at the same time. Catching the lustful, appraising look from the boy on the bed had Stiles reminding himself that it was purely an effect of the aphrodisiac, but he still couldn't help but feel proud of his body. He'd been working out.

"Stiles," Scott groaned, hands clawing into the bed sheets, like he was actively trying not to touch himself. Stiles grinned. Good boy.

He didn't make a show of hopping out of his pants. He kind of figured neither of them would really be too hung up on the aesthetics of their mandatory sex, so he could be as dopey as he wanted. Not that he wouldn't have been able to, anyway. There was no way Scott would judge him for acting like a virgin 'cause, well, he was one.

Shaking the nerves from his system as best he could, he kept his eyes right on Scott's face as he put one knee on the bed, leaning forward to crawl over Scott's body. The darker teen's breath quickened, made louder as Scott breathed through his nose, pulling his lips between his teeth to muffle a desperate keening noise. Only slightly, though.

"Stiles, please. Come on, man, please. Please, please, please..."

Scott kept on, breathing out the word as he turned them over and, with no warning, pressed the crest of his ass back into Stiles' half hard dick. Stiles' made a sound that was halfway between a moan and a gurgle, his entire body jerking at the feeling. Any lingering softness in his cock flew the building.

"Jesus, Scott," He choked out, putting a hand on the other's hip to steady himself. Scott didn't let up, bracing himself with his hands on Stiles' chest and rocking back into him, face slack and eyes vacant. Apparently Scott was going to go ahead and take the reigns on this one, something Stiles was happy to let him do. He didn't think he'd be able to focus with the crazy pleasure happening in his groin.

Scott let out a moan above him overlapped with a growl, and Stiles had the presence of mind to look down at where their hips connected. Scott had one hand holding his ass cheek out of the way, grinding back into his as closely as he could manage, while rubbing his dick along where it met Stiles' stomach. The sight forced a constricted groan from the taller boy's throat, his hips jerking up into the motion.

If anyone had told him, at any point in his life, that he'd be naked under his best friend rubbing dicks, Stiles probably would've- well, he would've shrugged and told them that crazy things happen, and went along with his day. Still, it wasn't somewhere he ever expected to end up, so the fact that he had was a bit jarring.

He jerked a bit in surprise when Scott disappeared from his line of vision, only to reappear in the form of teeth at his neck. There was a small moment of panic wherein Stiles braced himself to be bitten, fear coiling in his gut, but the teeth that teased his throat were decidedly human. Fear spiked into pleasure in an instant and he let out a shaky laugh.

"You sure do like to bite, don't ya?"

"I'd like it more if it were you biting me," Scott growled, turning to rub his cheek along the other's neck. Stiles' dick twitched at the thought. In his mind he quite clearly saw Scott on his hands and knees, spine collapsed and ass pressed into the air, looking over a bite-bruised shoulder invitingly. It was almost as great an image as the one he was getting now, of Scott grinding his ass against his dick.

"Stiles, come on. Come on, please. Please," Scott begged, but he ended up in a snarl, eyes flashing a demanding red. Contact broke for a short moment, Stiles' hips following without his consent, as desperate as Scott had been. He looked at their hips again to see what was going on and Saw Scott, holding his ass apart, about to sink down onto Stiles' cock and he flailed.

"Whoa!" He snapped, jerking away and biting back a laugh when Scott fell onto his thighs instead. The boy looked lost for a moment, like something precious had been ripped away from him.

"Stiles-"

"No," Stiles said, trying to sound stern but really only sounding breathless. There was a second where Scott looked like he was about to cry before Stiles continued, "You're not just gonna take it dry, man. That's crazy."

Hope flared up in the Latino's face, "I can handle it Stiles, please. I don't care, I just need your cock."

Oh my God, "Where's your lube, man?"

It looked like Scott was about to argue, but apparently impatience won out and he climbed over Stiles to get to his bedside drawer, intentionally brushing their cocks together like the little shit he was. He fumbled around but eventually came back with a mostly empty bottle, practically ripping it in half to get it open.

Stiles leaned forward to take the tube from him, but Scott apparently didn't notice and just squeezed a ton of the goopy liquid onto his own fingers, barely pausing before he reached behind himself and shoved them in. Fucking shit.

He looked uncomfortable at first, and Stiles wanted nothing more than to soothe the crease in his brow. He'd do it with a friendly blowjob but Scott's dick looked like it was about to fall off, so instead he shoved himself into the shorter boy's face and kissed him.

It was weird because they're halfway through sex and this was their first kiss. Scott's mouth is chapped and overheated, a bit too wet because he's been drooling on himself, and their noses keep bumping into each other. It's awkward and uncomfortable but Stiles still enjoys it because Scott's whole body jerks when they touch, and it seems like all of his focus has turned to their mouths. It hasn't, a fact made obvious by the fingers still working him open, but Stiles likes to think it has and it spurs him forward.

Resting a hand on Scott's cheek, Stiles deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past the space of air between them just as Scott parts his lips. He feels a bit giddy with how in sync they are until Scott bites down at the wrong moment and catches Stiles' tongue.

"Oh, shit," He laughed, pulling back. Scott looked a bit more himself at the sound, chuckling along with him. The shorter boy cut off abruptly when his wrist flicked a certain way and his laugh became a harsh moan, pupils blown out inside a ring of bright red.

"Oh, shit," He panted, mimicking Stiles.

Slowly, Scott crowded into his space until he layed back down, Scott crawling up the bed to kneel over him. He'd still been working himself open, up to three fingers, and looked like he was about to fall apart. Stiles wasn't far behind.

"Can I?" He breathed out, his eyes barely open now, rolled back in anticipation. Stiles nodded and bend his legs to rest his thighs against Scott's back, giving his leverage as, slowly-so fucking slowly- Scott popped his fingers out and pressed himself up against Stiles' dick.

"Jesus, Scott, yes. Yes, totally, go for it. You can,  _I'm ready_ ," Stiles groaned, beating his head back against the pillow. His eyes stayed locked on the headboard behind him, resolutely away from Scott's face as the Latino finally fucking lowered himself enough for the head of his dick to pop through. Stiles was pretty sure if he could actually see, he'd come on the spot, and that was a thought he was content to stay away from.

He didn't have time to adjust, at all, and he could bet it was worse for Scott. The wolf seemed to grow impatient and, without warning, slid home, all net. Stiles bottomed out and they both practically screamed. Being inside of Scott was fucking amazing. Wow.

Scott leaned forward and grabbed Stiles' chin, forcing the boy to look up enough to meet him halfway into a kiss. His tongue fully in Scott's mouth, the other boy finally started moving, lifting up a bit awkward before dropping back down, starting a slow, agonizing rhythm.

Stiles had planned to spend tonight sleeping, maybe waking up in the middle of the night and watching a few episodes of Buffy, nothing huge. Just another Stiles night. He'd just fallen into a quiet, peaceful sleep when he'd gotten Scott's text and then wow, here he was, dick so far up Scott's ass the guy was hacking it up.

"I'm gonna come, Stiles," Scott panted, face as relieved as Stiles had ever seen him. With that goal set, Stiles started drilling up into the other's ass, bracing himself on Scott's waist and forcing them together as roughly as he dared. It was maybe a minute after that Scott's own thrusts jerked to an awkward stop, and the boy shot a heavy stream of come straight onto Stiles' chest. He was still half-hard when he was done, and looked absolutely put out.

"Come on, man. 'S good. Keep goin'," Stiles grinned, leaning up and planting a wet, affectionate kiss on the tip of Scott's chin, missing his mouth entirely. Scott nodded, not bothering to respond, and started up his thrusts with a renewed vigor. Already his cock was bent up against his stomach, fully prepared to go another round, and Stiles felt a pang of sympathy in his chest past the electricity whirring through his body.

Stiles didn't know how long he'd last; not with the way Scott was riding him. He looked like a man dying of thirst, finally given enough water to quench it. The thought made Stiles snort. Scott was certainly a very thirsty boy.

"God, Stiles, you feel so amazing. So great. 'S perfect, so so perfect," Scott moaned, "You're so- shit, Stiles."

"I know Scott, shut up. This isn't a porn-o," Stiles laughed, breathless and if he were being honest, Scott's words were driving him crazy, no matter how cheesy they were. Stiles was in the same place in his mind, Scott's ass clenching around his dick was fucking fantastic, and really, having a werewolf lover for your first time had some fucking perks.

Like the fact that Scott was bouncing on his cock as effortlessly as he did everything. Strong hands slid over Stiles' chest, touching everywhere they could it seemed, and Stiles' grip on Scott's hips would probably leave bruises on anyone else. It was all too soon that Stiles felt his balls tightening, drawing up in preparation to blow his load in his best friend's ass and it was the thought of his come dripping down Scott's thighs that had him falling over the edge.

And Scott, God bless him, he just rode him through it. Chanting out a steady  _ah, ah, ah, fuck, Stiles, ah_ , until they started getting louder, and Stiles nearly screamed himself at Scott's hole tightening around his over sensitive cock as he came again.

For a moment it seemed far too quiet in the room, the only sound to focus on being either boy's harsh, heavy, uneven breathing. Scott's arms wobbled and he let himself fall onto Stiles' chest, seemingly unbothered by the cooling pool of come or the dick still in his ass.

A heavy moment passed between them, Stiles delirious from orgasm he was sure tilted the world a little further, and Scott apparently coherent enough to start licking his come off of Stiles' chest. They didn't feel like they were meant to seduce, more like they were almost.. hesitant. Like an apology in the form of come licking. Stiles didn't know if that was a wolf thing or not, but looking down just enough to see Scott's tongue swipe across his nipple he decided he didn't care.

When Scott got down to cleaning out his bellybutton, Stiles realized the other had shot a lot of spunk all over him, and he wasn't going to be able to handle that tongue for much longer. Little Stiles was already sitting up to see what was going on, and Stiles didn't think Scott would appreciate round 2.

"Hey, man. I'm good. I'd really prefer, like, a damp paper towel or something. You don't have to-" He waved his arms around, vaguely gesturing to his stomach,"- I'm good."

Scott didn't say anything, and he didn't meet Stiles' eyes, but he nodded and stood up off the bed, padding to the bathroom. Stiles let himself look at his best friend, muscles in his back rippling attractively, ass flexing, and he didn't feel bad. He'd just lost his virginity to that, he was allowed to look.

In the time it took for Scott to dampen the aforementioned paper towel and come back into the room with his head hanging, Stiles had sat up and was forcing cold water thoughts through his head. His dick was an admirable foe, but he managed to make it fall in time for Scott to kneel back onto the bed and start rubbing the splooge puddles off of him.

"So," Stiles began, tapping his fingers against his thigh, "That was pretty fun, right?"

"I'm really sorry, Stiles."

"Hm?"

Scott's hand stilled on his stomach, prompting Stiles to look up to his best friends face. He was absolutely drowning in guilt, it seemed, like he thought what he'd done was the worst thing in the world and, Heaven help him, Stiles just wanted to scoop him up and hide his perfect friend away from the world.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles. I should have just listened to Deaton but I wanted to know what was in the box, and I ended up ra-"

"No," Stiles snapped, because that word was not going to come out of his best friends mouth, not in regards to what just happened. "You didn't do anything like that, Scott. Yeah, it started off pretty bad, but.. I don't know, I kind of really liked it. Allison was right; you're like, really good in bed. Gold star. Top notch, Buddy... Though I don't know who I'd compare it to, since you're my first, but as first times go I think that was A+."

During the Stiles babble, Scott's devastated frown had reluctantly upturned into an amused grin, and Stiles gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"So you don't..." Scott cleared his throat, and Stiles took a moment to notice his hand was up pretty high on Stiles' thigh, "You didn't hate what just happened? That was cool for you?"

"Dude, that was more than cool for me. I'm pretty sure I saw the Lord for like a split second."

Scott's grin turned smug, Stiles just kept himself from wiping it off of his face, "It was cool for me, too, dude."

"I hope so, 'cause don't think you're going to get out of this. You just deflowered me. Deal with it like a man," Stiles glared, crossing his arms over his chest and staring straight into Scott's eyes. The darker boy flinched, eyes wide and confused, and he opened his mouth a few times as if he couldn't think of what to say.

Stiles decided to save him the effort of saying something really stupid, and snorted, "Dude. Joking."

"Why would you joke about that?"

Stiles grin slowly tapered off into a confused half-smile, "What?"

"Why would you joke about something so serious?" Scott choked, looking at Stiles like he'd just broken his heart, "I would've... I wanted to maybe.. I don't know, didn't that mean something to you?"

This time it was Stiles who looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he sputtered out a fast, desperate apology before it was drowned out by Scott's stupid laughter, and he scowled.

"Not cool, Wolfboy."

"Oh come on," He cackled, "I'm hilarious."

Because Stiles was actually a child, he twisted around and grabbed one of Scott's pillows, whipping it at the guy's face. Scott's eyes flashed red and he caught it, smacking it into Stiles before throwing it aside.

"No fair," Stiles growled, "You used your were-powers."

Scott raised a brow, "You weren't complaining a minute ago."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, though obviously not required.


End file.
